The present invention relates generally to on-line systems for providing content to users. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for generating and presenting a user-specific curriculum to users in an on-line environment.
Effectively teaching the most people in the most efficient manner possible has ever been the admirable goal of most educators. Until recently, however, limitations in effective classroom size and location have limited the number of people that could effectively be taught. Now, with the advent of the Internet and other network based virtual environments, educators have attempted to utilize the distributed nature of such networks to bring together a combination of student-users and resources heretofore impossible.
Although more and more people are able to hear the educators message, with the increase in effective class size there has been a corresponding decrease in the amount of interactivity between the students and the teachers. This, unfortunately, results in many students failing to receive the type and manner of education to which they would best respond. In conventional on-line education systems, users are presented with a wide variety of course selections and resource materials, leaving it up to the individual user to search through the various offering to best determine the materials suited to them. This burden turns some prospective students away from on-line learning as overly time consuming and hit-or-miss in nature.
Therefore, there is a need in the art of on-line education services, for an educational system which addresses the content concerns of prospective students by generating a specialized curriculum of materials for each student-user. There is also a need for a education based web-site designed to offer specialized educational materials as well as a variety of additional resources for enabling users to maximize the education process most effectively.